


The King and His Bride

by Kirihime



Category: Inazuma Eleven Go!
Genre: M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Romance, TakuRan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot hope you like it, especially for the TakuRan fans out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Bride

  
**Saw a picture of Kirino wearing a wedding dress and being carried by Shindou in Bridal Style! Love it!**   


* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Hayami asked for the hundredth time already.

"Yes, Hayami we have no choice but to do it" Aoyama answered sighing. He and his teammates lost, even though Tenma was with them for some unknown reason the other team had a driven resolution that they must win at all cost.

"Sigh let's just hope that what they wrote are decent costumes" Kirino sigh for the hundredth time.

**FLASHBACK**

_The Raimon Junior High Soccer Club decided to have a little party for the victories they've achieved. And they've decided to put a twist in their party, first it's a costume party and second they've split the team into two by drawing lots and the team that losses will have to choose their costume by drawing lots again, depending on what their team wrote and their luck they might get lucky on the costume._

_After everyone was finished this are the teams._

_Red team: Shindou, Tsurugi, Kariya, Ichino, Hamano, Nishiki, and Sangoku._

_Blue team: Kirino, Tenma, Hikaru, Aoyama, Hayami, Kurama, and Shinsuke._

_"Hey, everyone where are the others?" Tenma asked noticing that some of them are missing._

_"Maybe they're busy who knows" Hamano answered._

_"Anyway come on let's start the game now you guys" Shindou ordered and they all went to the soccer field to play._

_"Go! Go! Go! You guys!" the managers cheered on both sides and the game started._

**FLASHBACK END**

And the winner is the red team and the loser is the blue team. And the winning team started to write down the costume that the losing team will have to wear. Although there's nothing to worry too much about what they're going to write what makes the blue team worry was the aura that was leaking out of Kariya and Tsurugi and every time they would look at they're way they could see that Kariya was stifling a laugh and Tsurugi has his signature smirk on his face other than Nishiki and Sangoku the others have an unreadable expression on their faces whether should they be content or worry the blue team were not so sure. Once the papers were put they've started picking the papers.

"Ok guys, at the count of three let's open our papers remember no exchanging of costumes understood?" Kirino asked and everyone nodded in agreeing. They made a circle while they're team mates look at them amusingly.

"Ok, let's start" and everyne nodded their heads and looked at their papers and counted.

"1"

"2"

"3!" and they all opened their papers.

Kirino and Hayami fainted, Hikaru, Tenma, and Aoyama paled, while Kurama and Shinsuke were jumping with joy. A few minutes later when Kirino and Hayami woke up and Tenma, Hikaru and Aoyama snapped back all hell broke lose.

"A wedding costume seriously! What who's going to be married?!"

"Who the heck wrote the princess costume here huh!" one of them shouted angrily at the costume he got.

"Wearing a sailor girl uniform costume is not funny at all!" another one shouted obviously not happy.

"Do you guys even have a nurse's costume?!"

"Why would you even put something like this in here?!"

And all of them shouted their disagreement at the costumes, yes even Tenma and Hikaru shouted their disagreement.

"Thanks Sangoku-sempai!" Shinsuke said to his sempai glad that he got a normal costume unlike the others.

"Your a life-saver Nishiki" Kurama thanked at Nishiki. Both of them were in anime tears that they didn't have to suffer unlike the others.

"Your welcome Shinsuke, it's just sad that only you and Kurama got normal costume" Sangoku said since only he and Nishiki were the only ones who wrote decent costumes for them and the lucky people were Shinsuke and Kurama.

"How could you guys even be sure that it's the two of us?" Nishiki asked, it's not like there's a name written on who wrote that costume.

'Let's just say your the only decent people in your group" Kurama said, while Shinsuke nodded in agreement.

"That's enough you guys, we all agreed about this didn't we?" coach Endo said trying to be the peace keeper.

"But coach this are girls costume! Were not girls!" Aoyama shouted.

"But some of you look like girls" Kariya said smirking at them.

"And besides we didn't put any kind of rule about the costumes now did we?" Tsurugi said smirking at them too.

"But-!" Kirino tried to say something but got cut off.

"Hey a deals a deal don't tell me your going to back out now?" Shindou said looking at them seriously. And both team started bickering.

"Everyone that's enough!" coach Endou shouted, and everyone became quiet.

"Kirino, Tenma and everyone on the blue team you will wear those costumes whether you like it or not! And that's final!" coach Endou shouted in a commanding voice. And the blue team minus Shinsuke and Kurama sulkily did as what they were told.

'Eeehhh! They really have this kind of costume here?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Do we really have to wear this!"

Complaints could be hear on the room where Kirino and the others were changing while the red team minus Sangoku and Nishiki were stifling their laugh, even Shindou and Ichino the two captains of the soccer team were trying their best to hold of their laughter,while they were trying their best to wear their costume.

"Ok! Is everyone done?!" coach Endou shouted for everyone to hear in the room, he was costumed as an archer.

"Hai!" everyone inside answered except for the blue team minus Shinsuke and Kurama, Shinsuke's costume is a cave man while Kurama's was mummy.

"Hey, you guys aren't done yet?!" Shindou shouted knocking on the door his costume is a king complete with a red robe and golden crown.

'NO!" they all shouted simultaneously while the others just sigh.

"All of you come out this instant!" coach Endou shouted in a strict voice.

"Geez! It's only us you guys!" Kariya said who was in a hunter's costume.

"Yeah no need to get shy! None of this will ever be let out of the club room" Hamano encouraged wearing a pirate like costume.

"What happens in the club room stays in the club room" Sangoku said encouraging them, his costume is a were wolf. But still to no avail.

"Ok that's it Shindou, Tsurugi, and Kariya dragged them out" coach Endou ordered as he took the key and opened the door.

And as the three walks in they all have an evil smirk on them, yes even Shindou was smirking evilly. Once they entered screams and shout and people running could be heard inside the room. The first person that was thrown out of the room was Aoyama who was wearing a witch's costume but instead of a long dress it was a skirt ending above the knee and got caught in Ichino's arms who was wearing a magician's costume. Second was Hayami who was wearing a sailor uniform and his skirt was a little shorter than Aoyama and quickly hid behind Hamano's back. Next was Hikaru who was being pulled by a smirking Kariya his costume was a nurse. And the last two were being dragged out, Tenma was wearing a princess's costume while Kirino was wearing a pure white wedding dress.

"Waah! You're so cute Tenma! Hikaru" Aoi shouted running to Tenma and Hikaru who were both red in embarrassment, Aoi was costumed as a noble girl.

"Heeh Kirino-san your so beautiful please let me take a picture of you" Akane said taking pictures of the blushing Kirino, she was wearing a fairy's costume.

All in all the little party was pretty decent of course with a little teasing from the red team, yes even Shindou and Ichino were teasing the others but they were mainly focusing their teasing on Kirino and Aoyama by complementing them.

"Geez! Stop teasing me already Shindou" Kirino said irritatingly.

"I can't help it the costume looks good on you" Shindou said checking Kirino out from head to toe which made Kirino blush further.

"Shindou stop it!" Kirino said trying to stop Shindou from staring at him.

"Hey Kirino you have a moment?" Shindou asked leaning a little too close in Kirino's face making the latter look down and just nodded his head in agreement.

Shindou then quietly dragged Kirino out of the club room, since it was already night time nobody's inside the school campus but them.

"So, why did you bring me out here, Shindou?" Kirino asked seating on one of the benches of the school.

"Can't I just spend some alone time with you?" Shindou said seating next to Kirino their shoulders touching and Kirino blushed again.

"Shindou" Kirino called.

"Hhhmm"

Were you the one who wrote this costume?" Kirino asked, it was a silent for a few minutes before he answered.

"Yes I am"

"Eeehhh! But why?! Did you know that we were hoping that only Tsurugi, Kariya and maybe Hamano were the only people who were going to write indecent costumes!" Kirino exclaimed not believing that his best friend would write something like this for them.

"I wanted to see you in that costume" Shindou answered honestly and Kirino looked at him confusedly.

"You do realize it was drawing lots so how can you be sure that I would be able to pick your costume?" Kirino asked amused that Shindou would thought that he would get his paper. While Shindou just shrugged.

"Ever since we were kids when it comes to play and this kind of things we were always a pair, there's not a time that our costumes wouldn't match. Remember when we were little kids and there's a play at our school I got chosen to be the king and your the queen, or our costumes in Halloween yours a cat and mines a dog and of course many other times. My point is I just had a punch that you will be able to pick the costume" Shindou was saying while standing up looking at something in the bushes and started doing something but Kirino couldn't see it since Shindou's back was turned against him.

"You said pair, but I'm not even a queen much less a noble I'm just a plain normal bride waiting for his groom" Kirino said since king and bride are not a pair at all. While Shindou was still doing something, after that he stood up and looked towards Kirino and he was holding something behind his back that Kirino couldn't see and slowly started walking towards Kirino.

"No your not, your just a normal person living a normal life until once upon a time the  **king's**  eye got caught with your beauty and grace and the king decided he wants you to be his bride and you will be his lover, he doesn't need you to be his queen that will rule by his side just being together with, spending the time with you, and supporting him is enough because your already the queen of his heart" Shindou said while walking towards Kirino and knelled in front of him. Kirino was already blushing hard and is staring at Shindou in pure shock he tried to say something but couldn't for a single word. Shindou took Kirino's hand into his own.

"Kirino, I know that it's still too early to say this kind of things especially since were still very very young, but I want you to know that what I'm feeling right now is that I don't want to lose you, I feel I'm at my bravest when your there beside me knowing the fact that you will always support every time I fail, I don't want you too far away from me where I can't reach you, I... To me... Your... A... I won't let go of you, no matter what happens I won't let you go and I'll make sue that we will be together in the future" Shindou said trying his best to form the feelings inside him into words, but sometimes words are not enough to express your feelings.

Kirino was already gaping Shindou shocked and happiness was an understatement for all his life he never felt this much joy in his life and could only stare in amazement at Shindou, how Shindou could do and say those kind of things he knew that his best friend have already grown up from his past self.

"I Shindou Takuto promise that no matter what happens starting from today, tomorrow and into the future that I will someday comeback to the person who's most important to me and claim him be with him for the rest of my life" Shindou seriously said and Kirino started crying happily. And Shindou took something out from behind him, it was a flower that could be seen in the school campus and was shaped like ring.

"Will you accept this humble flower as an agreement that you will wait and become mine in the future?" Shindou asked, and Kirino couldn't answer properly since he was crying his other hand was touching his mouth and couldn't form any word and just nodded his head, and Shindou happily put the ringed flower on Kirino's ring finger.

Takuto stood and Kirino stood up as well, he stopped the tears from coming out and exhaled and looked directly in Shindou's eyes.

"On this day, I Kirino Ranmaru give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us I will follow, living, learning, loving, together, forever with you my king" Kirino said and the two of them looked each other in the eyes with love.

And the king and the queen of his world lived a happy ending

* * *

**I'm so sorry for wasting your time in reading this story, in all honesty I have no clue or idea why I wrote this story it's just that it suddenly popped into my mind when I remembered the movie "Book of Life" and I suddenly thought of Ranmaru remembering the pictures with him in a wedding dress so I was like I just have to write it! Maybe that's why I thought of the costume part anyway hope you guys had fun.**


End file.
